Hate Crime
by hott4wwe
Summary: A hate crime turns deadly when Stiles and Derek are attacked one night. As a result one fights for his life while the other deals with the traumatic aftermath. AU One shot. Warning near death, some language and violence. rated T just to be on the safe side. Tragedy/Hurt/Confort


**A/N You guys loved my other story so much I thought I would give you another. I hope you enyoy this oneshot and as always please review :) HOTT4WWE**

"It's so dark out here." Stiles said looking around the deserted streets.

"I didn't know the movie would last so long." Derek said they were holding hands walking down the street. "I don't see why we had to go today. We should have waited until our cars were out of the shop."

Stiles sighed. "I still don't get how both of our cars broke down at the same time." He looked around and gripped Derek's hand tighter.

Derek smiled "You don't have to be scared Stiles. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Shut up." Stiles said. "I'm not scared."

Derek chuckled and stopped Stiles. "Okay you're not but I'm still here."

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek. "I know." He then looked behind Derek and saw a group of men walking towards them. "Derek let's go." He whispered.

Derek turned around and saw them stop in front of him and Stiles. "We don't want any trouble." He said pushing Stiles further behind him.

"Too late." One of them said. "Do you have any idea how gross that is? There is no place for fags in this town."

"Come on man." Derek said stepping back. "Just let us go."

"Go where!" the man yelled. "The only place you're going is to hell."

"Stiles run." Derek said looking back at him.

"I'm not going to leave you." Stiles said.

The man then pulled out a gun. "That's right because if you do I'm going to put a bullet through his fucking head!"

Stiles was grabbed from behind and before Derek could react he was knocked out with the gun.

They dragged both of them into the alley.

Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles on his knees and the five guys standing around him. "Hey!" He yelled trying to get up. For of the guys ran back over to Derek and started kicking and punching him.

"Stop!" Stiles yelled getting to his feet. "Please stop."

The fifth man laughed and pointed the gun at Stiles. "Yeah that's not going to happen. You see you're not going to live to see another day."

Derek started to pass out from the pain he was in but the sudden sound of a gunshot stopped him. He saw Stiles lying motionless on the ground.

The guy who shot Stiles walked over to Derek. "I'll see you in hell!" He pointed the gun at him.

"Hey!" Someone yelled walking into the alley. "What are you doing?"

When they ran off Derek slowly got up and went over to Stiles. "Call 911!" He yelled to the man. Derek took off his shirt and covered Stiles wound. He put as much pressure on it as he could. "Hey baby can you hear me?"

"Are you okay?" Stiles said.

"You're the one who was shot not me." Derek said, tears rolling down his face.

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes. "I feel cold."

"Stiles open your eyes!" Derek yelled using his free hand to lightly slap Stiles on the cheek. "Just stay with me, everything is going to be okay."

"Derek?" Stiles said silently. "I love you."

Derek watched Stiles eyes close and turn slightly away from him. "Stiles don't leave me." He said. "Where are they?" He yelled at the guy behind him.

"Their coming." The man said.

Derek could see the flashing lights but all he could hear was stiles heartbeat starting to slow down. He didn't budge when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the paramedics so he moved away from Stiles.

**OOO**

When the sheriff got the news about Stiles being in the hospital dropped everything and left. He was walking around the hospital trying to get new about Stiles when he heard Derek's voice. Following his voice he saw Derek fighting with a few nurses and doctors. "Derek what's going on?" He said walking up to him.

"Sir we just want to check him out and make sure he's okay." The nurse said.

"I don't need your help." Derek yelled. "Stiles is the one who needs help so go help him."

"He's getting all the help he needs right now." He said.

"Derek just let them check you out." The sheriff said. "If I hear anything I'll come find you."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know something about Stiles!" Derek yelled. He sat down in one of the chairs.

The sheriff watched the nurses and doctors walked off then he sat next to him. "How are you doing?"

Derek sighed "The last time I saw him he wasn't breathing, he was dead in my arms."

"What happened?" The sheriff said.

"Some guys jumped us." Derek said.

"Do you know why?" The sheriff said already knowing why.

Derek looked over at him. "Why do you think?" He yelled. "Because we were kissing, it was a hate crime." He said back "What the hell is wrong with the people in this town. Why can't they understand that love is love no matter who it's with? Why is it so hard for them to get that?"

The sheriff sighed "Everyone has their own religion about this. Not everyone is as accepting as me."

"I wish they were." Derek said sitting back. "I mean we might be gay but we're still human and we deserve to love and be loved just as a straight couple do. No one deserves to be treated like this."

The sheriff patted him on the shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay, you'll see."

Hours later their friends Allison, Danny, Jackson, Lydia and Scott showed up. They were all sitting in the waiting room waiting for news about Stiles.

"Stiles Stilinski?" The doctor said walking over to them.

"What happened?" Derek said going over to him. "Please tell me he's not dead?"

The doctor smiled "Stiles is going to be alright."

"Oh thank god." Derek said.

"We were able to get the bullet and patch him up. We're moving him to a room so when we get him settled in you can go see him." The doctor said.

Derek nodded "Thank you."

"No problem." The doctor cleared his throat. "Will you let us take a look at you now?"

"Yeah." Derek said.

**OOO**

Derek was sitting by Stiles bed holding his hand when Danny walked in. "Hey Danny."

Danny smiled "How are you holding you?"

"Better." Derek said. "I just can't help but think that this is my fault. I know we shouldn't have gone out."

Danny sighed "Derek you can't blame yourself for this. Those assholes that did this are to blame. You're the reason Stiles is alive right now."

Derek stood up. "I just don't know what I would do if I lost him."

Danny walked up to Derek and hugged him. "You can't let this get to you. I was once where Stiles was and I got through it because I had great friends and family just like you do. You're not alone Derek and Stiles is going to pull through this and become stronger than ever."

Derek hugged him back. "Stiles didn't deserve this."

**OOO**

**Six-forty in the morning**

Derek was asleep in a chair by the window when he was woken up. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on him." The sheriff sighed. "How long have you been here?"

Derek sat up "I never left; they said I could stay with him. I guess I thought if I left something would happen to him."

"You should go home and get cleaned up." The sheriff said "You're covered in blood."

Derek looked down and his shirt. "I guess you're right, being so worried about Stiles I forgot about it."

"Come on I'll give you a ride home." He said kissing his son on the head and leaving the room.

Derek did the same then left with him.

**OOO**

Derek was sitting in the tub at his house. He was staring down at the bloody shirt in front of him. He closed his eyes and thought of Stiles. Finally when he got out it was almost eleven. In just his boxers he got into his bed and was asleep in just a few seconds.

**OOO**

Later that day Derek was woken up by knocking at his door. Not bothering to get dressed he answered it. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Wow" Danny said. "Um I just forgot everything I was going to say."

"Do you not see me standing right here?" Jackson said.

Danny looked over at him. "Don't worry you look way better."

Derek smiled for the first time since Stiles was shot. "Come on in I'll put some clothes on."

The others walked in but Jackson stayed where he was. "Come on Jackie I didn't mean it like that." Danny said walking up to him.

Jackson shrugged "Its okay he looks way better than you too." He walked into the house.

"What?" Danny said shutting the door. "Jackson I'm going to kill you." He yelled going after him.

**OOO**

Derek spent the rest of the day with his friends. With them there with him it made him feel a little better. He was talking with Scott when his phone rang. Seeing that it was the sheriff he walked off and answered it. "What happened is he okay?"

"Nothing." The sheriff said. "There hasn't been any change. I was just calling to tell you that I'm going to stay with him tonight. You stay home and get your energy back."

Derek sighed "Okay but call if anything happens."

"I will." The sheriff said. "Bye."

Derek hung up the phone and rejoined the others in the living room.

**Three weeks later**

Derek was once again sitting with Stiles. The three weeks that had just passed was torture for him. This is the longest time he spent without talking to Stiles and he missed his voice. For some reason he got up and went to the head of the bed and nearly fainted when Stiles eyes started to flutter. "Stiles?" He said. They fluttered open and Derek saw two brown fearful eyes looking around. He placed both hands on his face. "Hey it's okay it's me." He smiled when Stiles finally looked at him. "Hi."

Stiles relaxed in Derek's gaze and smiled slightly before drifting back off to sleep.

Derek sat back in his chair smiling from ear to ear. He took Stiles hand in his own and kissed it. "Thank you for letting me see those brown eyes." He sighed "Come back to me soon."

**A few days later**

Stiles slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. After realizing he was in the hospital he pushed the call button.

A nurse came into his room and walked over to him. "Well look who's finally up."

"Derek?" Stiles said in a groggy voice. "Where's Derek?"

**OOO**

Derek was at work when he got the call about Stiles being awake. He got to the hospital as fast as he could. "Stiles?" He said walking into his room.

Stiles looked over at him and smiled. "Derek?"

Derek ran over to Stiles. "I'm so glad you awake."

Stiles smiled "It's good to see you too."

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked pulling a chair up to the bed.

"Okay but how long was I out?" Stiles asked.

"A couple of weeks." Derek said. "You really had a lot of people scared."

"Sorry." Stiles said "But how are you feeling. The last time I saw you they were all over you."

Derek sighed "I was in a lot of pain for a while but I never let it show because I was so worried about you." He cleared his throat. "Anyway let's not talk about that anymore. All that matters is that you okay and so are we."

"How's my dad doing?" Stiles asked.

"It's been tough for him but I know he'll be happy you awake and talking." Derek smiled. "Everyone will."

Stiles smiled "I love you so much Derek."

Derek got up and kissed him. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around his neck. "I got you Stiles and I'm never going to let you go."

Stiles chuckled "Well you might have too because one I can't breathe and two you're kind of hurting me."

Derek quickly pulled back. "Sorry umm do you need anything?"

Stiles settled back down. "Can you stay with me?"

"As long as you want." Derek said sitting back down. "Do you want me to call everyone?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah and tell them to bring food because I'm starving."

Derek laughed "Alright."

**OOO**

**Later that day**

Stiles was sitting up in the bed watching his father and friends as they ate and talked happily. He looked over and saw Derek staring at him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to eat?" Derek said.

Stiles nodded "I just want to enjoy this moment with my friends, my father and you. We really dodged a bullet Derek."

"Yeah but they finally caught those guys that did this so that's a start." Derek looked down. "But this whole thing got me thinking about us and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you. One day we're going to get married and start a family. Then we're going to grow old together."

Stiles smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so." Derek said "I love you Stiles and only you."

"I love you too." Stiles said.

Derek got up and kissed Stiles. The kiss was slow and passionate. Pulling back he smiled. "Now will you please eat?"

Stiles groaned "Alright I'll eat."

They spent the rest of the day at the hospital and when Derek went to sleep that night he didn't have nightmares. All he dreamt of was his life with the love of his life Stiles.

**A/N Well I hope you've enjoyed my story. **


End file.
